


A Deep Passionate Reylo Love Story

by ThePugAddict



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Haiku, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Shameless Smut, Smutlet, Snoke Ships It, What Was I Thinking?, short sweet and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePugAddict/pseuds/ThePugAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful haiku that tells the story of two lovers in an interrogation room. One from the Light side, and one from the Dark Side. Truly, it was love at first sight. It was destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deep Passionate Reylo Love Story

 

=

 

~ooo~

 

Lovely Scavenger.

Interrogation is sex.

Damn, he fucks so good.

 

~ooo~

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> I sure as hell hope no one took this seriously.


End file.
